<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Purple Palace by Forgotten_Feline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130778">The Purple Palace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline'>Forgotten_Feline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coraline [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman, ParaNorman (2012), The Boxtrolls (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Coercion, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, G/T, Genderbend Wybie, Genderbending, Genderbent Wybie, Giant/Tiny, Giantess - Freeform, Giants, Mental Coercion, Sexual Coercion, Sleepy Cuddles, female giant, giant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coraline Jones moves to a new home with her family. She's neutral about her new life until she stumbles upon a small door which makes everything more interesting. Her sensual Other Mother pushes many boundaries and she holds a Giant secret.</p><p>For those who are interested in F/F Giant and Human relationships, are a fan of the Coraline universe and or, is just here for the fun of it, you might like this Sneak Peek to my new Inspired Story "The Purple Palace".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coraline Jones &amp; The Other Mother, Coraline Jones/The Other Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coraline [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. |</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greeting! Thank you so much for stopping by, it truly means a lot. Before I begin, I want to start with a Disclaimer. I have not read the Book and have not seen the 2009 movie since it came out. Coraline in general is an uncomfortable topic for me as the "Other Mother" has traumatized me and the style of the movie can make things unsettling sometimes but because I adore the kinkiness, I wanted to make an AU that fits my liking but still holds some connection to the Movie and Book. I hope to add many new ideas as if this were my own story but this is all just an AU for fun. With that said, there will be no connection to Buttons, Spiders and I'm changing the "Other Mother". Her appearance and purpose will be different but her manipulation and lust for children will stay. Once again, I really hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Pick a bedtime story, Coraline” Mel Jones, Coraline’s mother, chuckled softly as she tucked her squirming child in bed. “GIANTS!” Coraline shouted and pointed to her father, Charlie Jones, picking up Coraline’s favorite book. He sat on the bed next to Mel with the bed shifting under his weight in the process. Charlie opened the book ready to begin reading the book he has read for months but Coraline stopped him with a whine. “Daddy..! It’s not your torn anymore. It's mommy’s torrnn!” Coraline protested with a huff and crossed her arms dramatically. “But Coraline...I always read this…” Charlie gave a pout but Coraline wouldn't fall for it and give him the sympathy he wanted. “No! Mommy’s torn today!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll just read today and give our five year old what she wants. You can have your “TORN” tomorrow.” Mel chuckled and took the book from Charlie gently. “Are you ready?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ready!” Both Coraline and Charlie beamed, ready for the story they heard a million times to be read once more but by Mel this time. Mel smiled softly. She began reading. Her smooth voice read the words in a sing-song way. Coraline was excited and pictured everything much more clearly with the musical touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Giantess, big but friendly</em><br/>
<em>Are helpful and handy</em><br/>
<em>Picking you up when your down</em><br/>
<em>They help make the world go ‘round</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Giantess, not so small</em><br/>
<em>Can help you feel tall</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Giantess so Stronggg</em><br/>
<em>Share their beautiful Songggg</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mel was interrupted by Charlie trying to out-sing her. Coraline giggled happily while Mel actually took offense. “Hey...It’s my turn to read…!” Mel huffed. “She never said we couldn't sing together...” Charlie gave a toothy grin towards Coraline hoping she’d allow it. To his surprise, Coraline nodded a “Yes”. Charlie moved away from Coraline to sit next to Mel. They continued singing in harmony with Charlie trying to be the star every so often. Coraline was fast asleep by the time they finished singing. She held a large grin even when sleeping. “Success..” Mel whispered. Mel and Charlie took turns giving a kiss to Coraline’s forehead before walking towards her door, turning off the lights and, closing the door gently. </em>
</p><p>“Coraline, wake up! Get ready to bring your suitcases to the moving truck!”</p><p>Coraline groaned, slamming her face into her pillow. </p><p>-</p><p>“Coraline, come downstairs now!” Mel called once more with a suitcase in her hand and her phone in the other. “Yes sir, we’re almost ready... I-I know. I’m just waiting on my daughter… Don't raise your voice at me!”</p><p>Coraline rolled her suitcase around her room as she looked at her empty walls. Charlie would move Coraline’s bed soon but other than that, the room was completely empty with white walls and a recently cleaned brown carpet. The images of her old room containing movie posters, merchandise, books and more of Giants came to mind giving her bittersweet emotions. She didn’t care for her old interest as she felt the need to mature away from her childish beliefs but she would miss her home and good memories alot. Finally, with a small sigh, Coraline walked out of her room with her suitcase and closed the door gently behind her. She walked down the stairs to meet her mom standing at the doorway and her dad getting ready to get her bed. “There you are, Coraline. The new house is hours away, we can't be late. Charlie, get the bed” without another word, Mel took long strides to the door and pushed it open for herself to get through. Coraline tried walking through as well but the door slammed in her face. “Great..” She muttered and opened the door for herself. “I’ll be right there sweetheart. I’m going to get your bed.”</p><p>“Dad, don’t hurt yourself...”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Charlie, you’re not fine. How did you dislocate your shoulder from bringing a small bed down the stairs?!” </p><p><em>Charlie clutched Coraline’s bed as hard as he could to prevent it from falling down the stairs. “Easy there...” he huffed. Charlie’s hold on the bed was overthrown as the bed slid down the stairs with Charlie falling behind.</em> </p><p>“It was really… really challenging, honey.” Charlie laughed dryly. Mel’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. Mel, Charlie and, Coraline got in the car after sending their belongings in the truck. The car followed the truck close behind but if Mel went any faster, they’d crash. “Honey, you know I don’t do heavy lifting.” Charlie winced.</p><p>“We need to get you to a gym. Maybe working out more would do you good.”.</p><p>“I don’t have time for that. Besides, I work online. I can still do my job well so there’s nothing to worry about.”.</p><p>“If I ask you for any maintenance around the house, you wouldn't survive.”</p><p><em>Again with the arguing</em>… Coraline thought. Coraline watched the trees go by with a neutral expression. Usually, she’d talk the most to make car rides exciting but moving to a new home and her parents bickering in the front left her in a bad mood. “You’re really quite back there. Are you okay, sweetheart?” Charlie asked, turning his head to look at Coraline who continued to look out of the window. “Yup.” Coraline blurted out. </p><p>“You know it’s been a while since we did a story time in the car. Which story do you want to tell us about the Giants?” Charlie asked with a grin.</p><p>“None. Dad, I’m not five anymore. We mature folk talk about more mature topics.”</p><p>“What kind of Topics?” Mel finally joined the conversation. </p><p>“Sex.” Coraline said it so passive that it took her parents more off guard than they already were. </p><p>Mel hit the brakes to the car and both Coraline and Charlie lurched forward. The seat belt around Coraline's waist prevented her from moving too far forward but Charlie fell over. “Charlie, why didn’t you wear a seat belt and why am I talking to you about this as if you are a child? And you Coraline, how do you know what that is?!” Mel’s shouting took both Coraline and Charlie off guard. Before she could raise her voice more, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.</p><p>“Everyone in school knows about it mom. What’s wrong with that?” Coraline asked, finally looking at her parents in the front of the car. </p><p>“You’re too young to know that. They don’t teach that for your age and I don’t want you talking about that, Understand?” </p><p>“I’m not too young. What’s so wrong with me knowing about it? I’m going to do it eventually. Better I know about it now right?”</p><p>Mel opened her mouth ready to start scolding Coraline but Charlie finally sat back down and interrupted her. Wincing while stroking his shoulder, he said “Mel… the truck is gone...”.</p><p>Everyone in the car looked at each other then the front of the road. No cars were there and the truck was long gone. It was just them surrounded by the large trees around the road. Mel let go of the steering wheel. She rubbed her eyes and gave a loud groan. “This is okay… We will just meet them at the house. No big deal.” </p><p>“Honey… please don’t stop the car so fast anymore.” Charlie whined.</p><p>“You wear a seatbelt and go to the gym. Coraline, no more talk about Sex. You are a child and are not ready for any talk of it. Am I clear?! ” The questions were directed to both Coraline and Charlie but Charlie felt more nervous about Mel snapping. Both nodded their heads and stayed silent the rest of the car ride. </p><p>-<br/>
<em>“Honey, I’ve got you a new book!” Mel handed Coraline a large book with a genuine smile. Coraline was hesitant about the gift but took it anyway to read the title. “Giants and Humans. 100 tips for a long lasting friendship.” </em></p><p><em>“Really mom? Really?” Coraline scoffed and dropped the book besides her.</em> </p><p>
  <em>“I thought you liked these books honey?” Mel frowned</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes when I was five. I’m twelve now and I don’t indulge in childish acts.” Coraline sat down on her bed and crossed her arms and legs. Mel stepped closer but Coraline refused to give eye contact. “It seems you don't have many interest anymore...You used to be so happy with these stories and I thought...” Mel wanted to say more but thought against it and sighed and let it go. She turned around to the door to leave. Coraline watched with a frown yet it didn’t last long.</em>
</p><p>“Coraline, wake up. We're here.” Mel tapped her daughter gently on the shoulder. Coraline’s eyes fluttered open to the empty car. Charlie was on the phone with the truck driver and Mel held Coraline’s open, waiting for Coraline to leave the car. “We have good and bad news… All our luggage is still in the truck and they are far from here but somehow… there is furniture in the house...”</p><p>“The website says the house was new but there is furniture in there. I’ll try looking at the website for anything we might have missed.” Charlie called. The truck driver didn’t answer the phone so he shut his phone off. </p><p>“I checked the room where you will be sleeping. Everything is already clean and there are no bug infestations either. Why not rest while me and your father hunt down the truck?” Mel asked.</p><p>“No. I’m not tired. I’m definitely not ready to enter this place.” Coraline stepped out of the car and Mel closed the door behind her. “This place just looks like it will give me depression by stepping inside.” Her eyes landed on the small house in front of her. The size wasn't necessarily a problem but the lavender color all over made her cringe. “I’m definitely not leaving you alone so me and your father will stay until we find someone to watch you. You may explore but promise me you will stay close by the house and come in when it starts getting dark?”</p><p>“Yes, Mom” Coraline said and immediately walked over to the forest in front of her. </p><p>“Give her time, Mel. She might like it once all the tension is gone.” Charlie approached Mel and squeezed her shoulder with his good arm. Mel sighed, leaning into the touch. “Maybe she can find someone close by? Maybe this place isn’t discreet as I’ve feared.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coraline meets her neighbor Wybie. Their first encounter makes Wybie flustered and uncomfortable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Mommy Look LOOK!" Coraline jumped up and down in excitement from her new discovery. Mel looked down to the book Coraline was holding and gave a small chuckle. The cover was of a Giant woman holding a girl in the palm of her hand; Both were smiling at one another. Mel gently took the book in confusion and skimmed through it. "Giants and Humans. 100 tips for a long lasting friendship… you want a book about… Giants?" Mel asked. "YES" Coraline exclaimed. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"May I ask why?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I want to be friends with a Giantess. Giantess are so cool and big and pretty and big..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Okay, okay. This book is huge though… I'm not sure you'd want to read all of this. You're only four."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You can read it to me. Then I can read it after. Pweeez mommy…?!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mel sighed and placed the book in her hand basket. Coraline squealed and hugged her mom's legs with a lot of force. They both giggled and continued shopping. </i>
</p><p>-</p><p>"giantess, big but friendly… are helpful and handy…" Coraline hummed without thinking a tune that was familiar yet far away while exploring the woods around her. Everything was large. The trees felt abnormally taller while the grass went past her ankles. Her mind told her she was just getting shorter and she didn't think much of it. The more she walked, the more she envied nature for being so vast and exciting even though she hadn't even seen the inside of her new home. Maybe the new home would bring nothing interesting and just be embarrassing compared to her old home. A twig snapped nearby and made Coraline go to halt. The sound of footsteps behind her went to a halt as well. "Who's there?" Coraline asked looking back to see a shorter girl with light brown skin and short brown curly hair shrinking back as if they were going to run off. They immediately began blushing from being caught. Coraline cocked her head confused as she didn't hear her, most likely from her humming louding to herself. "Um… H-Hi." The girl stammered and approached Coraline with her hand out, reaching for a shake. Coraline simply looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Wybie.”</p><p>"Your name is Wybie? Is that even a girl's name? No. Is that even a real name?" Coraline asked but didn’t expect an answer. Even if Wybie did answer, she wouldn't really care. </p><p>Before Wybie could respond, Coraline continued. "Anyway, I'm Coraline. Why are you following me?" Coraline asked and tapped her foot on the soft grass impatiently. "Well, I was outside and saw your family move in..."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"A-And I wanted to introduce myself but. I um…" Wybie looked up to Coraline and began blushing a deep red through her brown hue. Coraline just grew more impatient and gave a small groan for Wybie to continue her story. "I was nervous to approach you."</p><p>"So you came to introduce yourself, cool. Goodbye." Coraline turned on her heel to begin walking again but Wybie grabbed her arm gently to stop her. "What now, Wybie?"</p><p>"I actually found this while exploring… it had your name on it so I assum-"</p><p>Coraline snatched what Wybie held in her hands. It was a lavender necklace, resembling a collar that had Coraline's name in the front with cursive letters. Jewels were dotted around it that were high quality and sparkled. She never saw this Necklace before but definitely wanted to keep it. The first thought that popped in Coraline’s head was where did Wybie get this and before she knew Coraline, why would Wybie pick it up. Alas, she once again didn’t care to learn why and wanted to get back to exploring. "I'll take it… thank you." </p><p>"You're welcome, Caroline." Wybie beamed happily. </p><p>Coraline huffed and pointed to the Collar "Coraline. Not Caroline. CORA - Line. Understand?". "Whatever you say Caroline."</p><p>With that, Coraline rolled her eyes and began walking back home. She pocketed the necklace away in the process. "Wait..!" Wybie shouted and followed Coraline's rushed pace. Coraline continued walking unphased. "I heard you humming a song. Do you like Giant lore?"</p><p>Coraline's eyes widened and she stopped quickly in her tracks. She turned around and gave a glare that stopped Wybie in her tracks too. "Lore on Giants?"</p><p>"Y-Yes. I have books, songs, art and even conspiracies about them. I’ve kept them as a kid and sometimes collected more when I’m bored. You were humming one of my favorite childhood songs. You must be a fan too."</p><p>"No and I don't believe in stupid myths and fairy tales anymore. That's for kids." Coraline huffed. "Then what's not for kids that you're interested in?" Wybie asked? </p><p>"Sex" Coraline smirked and crossed her arms. Wybie's mouth went agape and her face once again flushed a deep red. She definitely wasn't expecting that as an answer so she didn't have an answer herself. "Do you know what that is?" Coraline chuckled and waited for Wybie to respond. "Y-yes"</p><p>"Isn't that much more interesting then stupid fairy tales?"</p><p>"Sex is so.. So mature and we're just kids…"</p><p>"I'm Twelve, a growing teen. I think I'm ready to learn more. Why not finally grow up like me?"</p><p>Wybie remained silent. Coraline finally noticed how red Wybie had become. With a mischievous smirk, she approached the shorter girl and took this as an opportunity to tease her. Looming over Wybie, Coraline asked "Would you like to practice with me?".</p><p>"EEEP" Wybie fell backwards and Coraline moved on top of her with grace.  Her hands pinned Wybie’s to the grass gently. Her legs sat on Wybie’s waist. Now Wybie's face was red from the embarrassment. </p><p>
  <i>Her beautiful blue hair frames her head so perfectly. Her eyes stand out so much more when she’s so close. Why is she looking at me like that? She’s not going to make a move is she? Does she even think I’m pretty too?! She says she’s Twelve and I’m Twelve too but this isn’t okay…! Do I tell her to release me? Should I move to let her know I do want this to escalate? What if she doesn’t listen to me? Why is my heart beating so fast??</i>
</p><p>Coraline wheezed. She let go of Wybie and stood back up again. Looked down at Wybie with a smirk, she spoke “I was only teasing you but your pulse tells me you wanted more. Alas, I should go now. I’ve had enough exploring at the moment. Goodbye." Coraline once again turned to leave and Wybie didn't reach to stop her this time. She simply laid down on the grass, replaying the whole encounter over in her mind. It didn't feel okay but she thought Coraline was so pretty that it didn't matter. After a while, the feeling felt haunting and almost unbearable. </p><p>- </p><p>Coraline reached for the door handle and slowly opened it, revealing her new home. Mel was right, there was already everything they needed for a home and extra. A family couch was set, many china and utensils were available. So far, everything in the house made it seem like it was new but something about this felt old and pre-used. There were no smells or anything broken. Why did this place want to feel like home? “Ah Coraline, you're here!” Mel called from the Kitchen. “Hello sweetheart.” Charlie looked up from his computer for a split second before continuing to type. “I’m about to make us a quick dinner. Wash and check out your new room.”</p><p>“Okay, Mom”.</p><p>Coraline walked up the stairs and assumed the first room that was slightly opened was hers like at their old home. Stepping inside confirmed that. It was smaller than her last room and was much more empty with no decorations; Just lavender colored walls, her bed and a closet. She walked to her closet to find her clothes already prepared. She took matching galaxy patterned pajama pants and shirt and got ready to wash for dinner.<br/>
Throughout Dinner, Coraline was silent. Mel and Charlie simply talked about work but once in a while, they’d ask Coraline something and she’d reply nonchalantly. Eventually their food was finished and everyone prepared for bed. </p><p>“Come in.” Coraline responded to the knocking at her door. Mel came in with a magazine in her hands. The magazine in question was more for kids' interest in gaming, literature, art and more. Mel approached Coraline and sat on her bed. “I know you’re not excited about this and I’m so sorry that everything has been strange. Y-You said you don't care about your old interest, maybe find something new in here?” Mel handed Coraline the magazine. “Thanks mom.”. “Hopefully everything gets better in the morning. Goodnight, sweetheart.” Mel stood and walked to the door, turned the light off and closed the door behind her. Coraline stared at the magazine’s silhouette in the dark. “If things get better in the morning… I just might look.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really sorry this chapter is so late! New chapters are planned to be published through the month of February! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. |||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A pink and purple glow appeared under the door. That was enough to tempt Coraline to take a few steps forward. Her hand hesitantly reached for the knob. Turning and opening it slowly revealed a purple tunnel that filled the entire dark living room with it’s light.</p><p>“Wow...”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“wake up”</p><p>“Wake Up”</p><p>“WAKE UP”</p><p>Coraline gasps to a voice growing louder. Looking around her room, she found it was still pitch black outside. A groan escaped her. Who woke her up and why? No one was there which wasn’t surprising. Her attention went to the window that revealed the full moon still rising high. She gave up on trying to determine who would be up at this hour, curling back up and continued spooning her pillow. </p><p>“Wake Up”</p><p>“WAKE UP”</p><p>Coraline woke up once again. This time, she stood up and approached her window, assuming someone was definitely outside trying to talk to her. As she looked out her window, she realized she wouldn’t be able to hear anyone calling from the outside if she was on the second floor. If she could, the voice wouldn't be as quiet as it was. Her parents would also be alerted and be handling the situation themselves. She grumbled and sat down on her bed, leaning against the wall, taking a deep breath in and a small breath out. </p><p>
  <i>Maybe the stress is getting to me. Dad got hurt once again. I get scolded about talking about sex. Mom lost the moving truck with most of our belongings. I met this weird girl… but received an interesting gift. This house is pretty strange too. The whole thing is purple! I should just go back to bed an-<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>A rhythmic tapping from the wall startled Coraline. The tapping was light but she could feel it through her bones, making her shiver. A moment later and it was gone. Her hands touched the wall in hopes she’d get a sign as to what caused it. Nothing happened.</p><p>
  <i>What’s wrong with me?!<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Her stomach grumbled, interrupting her brooding. “I’m already awake… I might as well get a small snack...If we have anything..”</p><p>-</p><p>Coraline began walking down the stairs. Upon reaching the last step, she heard a loud tapping noise coming from the wall. The same as the wall from her room but she could feel it through the step beneath her. The startling sound made her curious as to what was causing it and why it wouldn't stop. Coraline followed the noise to a small door she never noticed when first walking in her new home. Silently complaining to herself about her life clouded everything else in the house. The tapping stopped shortly after. “Food first, explore a dead end later.” Coraline mumbled and walked away from the door. A rumbling under her feet stopped her in her tracks. Looking back at the door once again stopped it. “We don’t even have neighbors. I doubt Wybie would be up this late-”.</p><p>A pink and purple glow appeared under the door. That was enough to tempt Coraline to take a few steps forward. Her hand hesitantly reached for the knob. Turning and opening it slowly revealed a purple tunnel that filled the entire dark living room with it’s light.</p><p>“Wow...”<br/>
</p><p>The tunnel was beautiful. Lavender and pink colors collided together and warped around each other. It was peaceful but more so inviting like something wanted her to come through. She got on her knees and began crawling through the softly padded tunnel that gently swayed when she moved. The tunnel suddenly wobbled underneath her from a different force making her gasp. It swished as if someone's footsteps rocked the tunnel each way as they stepped. She clutched the wobbly tunnel floor as hard as she could until it stopped. Not sure if she should continue forward, Coraline turned her head back to the entrance that was now closed. Already being halfway through the tunnel, she huffed and continued moving forward. She crawled until she reached the end of the tunnel to another small door. Her hand gently grabbed onto the knob and the door opened to the sight of her house but...huge? Coraline crawled and turned in the direction of her steps but she wasn't even half the size of the lowest one.</p><p>
  <i>Why am I so small in my own home? I guess I’ve been dreaming this whole time… I honestly shouldn't be surprised but this is the most vivid dream I’ve ever had…<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Coraline, you’re finally here!”</p><p>Coraline stumbled back to the wall and looked around frantically to find a tall lady that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Although she was tall, she wasn’t nearly the size of her surroundings.</p><p>“How do you know my name?”</p><p>“You’re my guest. It would be rude not to make you feel at home.”</p><p>
  <i>That doesn’t answer my question.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“When were you expecting me and why?”</p><p>“My invitation was in the form of beautiful jewelry. I realized a new guest had come and I wanted to introduce myself when the time was right.”</p><p>“So, you’re the one who made that Collar for me?”</p><p>“I am! Do you like it?”</p><p>"I-I do..!”</p><p>Taking a closer look, this lady was stunning! Her slim yet fit figure, her expensive looking clothing that practically gleamed and her overall beauty made Coraline believe she was a model or at least could be if she wanted to. The style in question however made this woman feel familiar. Everything was purple - the lady’s eyes, lipstick, eye shadow, earrings, heels and fluffy robe - just like the Purple building. “Do you live here?” Coraline asked, slowly taking a step forward to get off of the wall.</p><p>“Yes, I do"</p><p>“How? You’re tiny compared to everything else..."</p><p>“We’ll, I don’t live in this room.” The woman took a few steps closer to Coraline. Coraline didn’t move away to being touched on their shoulder. Looking up, she was barely half the lady’s height. A pink blush crept up Coraline’s cheeks.</p><p>“Do you like what you see?” The lady teased. Coraline’s blush simply grew deeper in response.</p><p>“Anyway, I live right over here.” That was all the warning Coraline received before the lady walked over to the bottom step to reveal a door. Coraline slowly followed behind; bewildered at the sight. The lady let out a small chuckle and opened the door as if she was opening Coraline’s room. It was empty like before but Coraline’s bed was much larger and the room dimmed a light purple. “Are you coming?” The lady asked with a small smile, patting the bed next to her for Coraline to sit. Convinced this dream might end if she sat down and got comfortable, Coraline followed and sat down. Unfortunately, sitting down did nothing but made her nervous around the goddess that was this mysterious woman. “What’s your name? If I’m going to stay in this dream any longer, I don’t want to think of you as a stranger.” Coraline asked, looking up to meet the lady with eye contact.</p><p>“My name is Lavender but this isn't a dream” Lavender chuckled.</p><p>“It is. This is my house… just enormous and that only happens in dreams. Well, random beautiful women as well but-”</p><p>“Well, if that satisfies you, believe what you like.” Lavender pulled Coraline close and wrapped her up in her arms. Coraline didn't mind being interrupted. Coraline’s head rested on Lavender’s chest so even if she wasn’t okay with being interrupted, she couldn’t find the will and strength to speak. The embrace was warm. Each passing second lulled Coraline into a more peaceful state, ready to fall asleep.</p><p>
  <i>Maybe this is real. She smells like a Lavender field except...much better. Dreams can’t be this vivid, right?<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>A small yawn left Coraline’s mouth. Lavender laid them both down gently; Coraline was wrapped in Lavender’s arms. “I can prove this isn’t a dream but maybe when you’re not sleepy. How about you come meet me another time with the gift I’ve given you.” Lavender’s voice lowered. Coraline shivered and gave a small nod “Yes”.</p><p>“Well then, rest will”</p><p>“Wait..” Before Coraline could continue, Lavender gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Coraline finally went silent with sleep taking over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter!! Once again I'm really sorry this is late. I've been busy with other hobbies and that's delaying my time working on this. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If not, I hope future chapters satisfy you more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Wait..!” Coraline shouted to her name. Her pulse quickened as she looked around her room. Everything felt normal. The last few hours were a blur but flashes of her larger house came to mind. </p>
<p>“Come eat now before it gets cold!” Mel replied to Coraline’s outburst.</p>
<p>'Well...I know I’m awake now.'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Courtney Babcock, Winifred Portley-Rind and, Agatha Prenderghast all went missing after we left our home, Charlie. I’m glad we moved when we did.” Mel gave a small sigh, passing a cup of tea to Charlie. “Honey, may I get a coffee? I went to sleep pretty late last night from working on this document and *Yawn* will need more caffeine to *Yawn* stay up.” Charlie tried to cover his yawns with his hand but he unintentionally used the wounded one and flinched every time. “No. This tea should help ease your pain. Drink this and take a break on your document.”. Charlie huffed and Mel simply gave him a small kiss on the cheek to easy his grumpy expression. “Coraline, Breakfast!”</p>
<p>“Wait..!” Coraline shouted to her name. Her pulse quickened as she looked around her room. Everything felt normal. The last few hours were a blur but flashes of her larger house came to mind.</p>
<p>“Come eat now before it gets cold!” Mel replied to Coraline’s outburst.</p>
<p>
  <i>Well...I know I’m awake now<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“You always run downstairs when It’s time to eat. Are you okay, Honey?” Mel turned to Coraline who sat down at the table. Charlie gave her a small smile before continuing his breakfast. “I’m sorry mom, I uh...I woke with a start.”.</p>
<p>“Did you have a nightmare?” Mel asked and placed Coraline’s plate down in front of her along with a spoon.</p>
<p>
  <i>Porridge?<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“I know you don’t eat porridge a lot but that’s all we have, besides me and your fathers salads.”</p>
<p>“This is fine. Thanks mom.” Coraline ate, disregarding Mel’s question about her dream.</p>
<p>“Honey..!” Charlie muttered, eyeing the porridge Coraline began eating. “Sweetheart, why don’t you eat upstairs so me and your father can TALK.” The ending was firmer than what Coraline expected but the frustration wasn’t differected at her so she didn’t care. “Sure thing.” Coraline departed from the table and walked away to the staircase.</p>
<p>The soft click of Coraline’s door was the signal for Charlie to start talking again. “Why did you give it to her?! I thought we agreed not to.”. Charlie softly closed his laptop and looked up to Mel looking back at him.</p>
<p>“Look, I checked the food, it’s not expired or dirty in any way. Besides the salad, I have nothing to give her.”</p>
<p>“We had an agreement to give her the salad no matter how she’d react.”</p>
<p>“She already doesn’t like the new house and we had to move right as she started making friends and her new middle school, which we now have to un-enroll her from! I don’t want to add on to more things that might make her sad.”</p>
<p>“You said you will shop today. Coraline would live if we gave her salad before a better meal during lunch.”</p>
<p>“Or dinner if I can’t find a nearby market place. Why does all of this matter?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want my daughter to eat strange things from this place. Why does this place have food that looks fresh and clean furniture if it’s been abandoned for a long time?”</p>
<p>Charlie slammed his hand down on the table, yelping afterwards.</p>
<p>“I told you to go easy on your right arm!”</p>
<p>Mel and Charlie inhaled and exhaled slowly. Once they were calm again, they opened their mouth to talk again. They interrupted each other so Mel closed her mouth to let Charlie speak first. “I’m sorry. All of this is stressing me out. My arm, our missing belongings, my work, Coraline’s possible unhappiness to all of this...I-I just don't want anything else to worry about. Apparently these girls have gone missing and we have never heard about it until now...” feeling defeated, Charlie lowers his head and a long sigh escapes him.</p>
<p>“M-Me too, Charlie. I’ll ask Coraline how she’s feeling after she finishes her breakfast. I will make sure to get us a lot of food so we don’t have to worry about anything bad happening because of the porridge. We're in a new home, Coraline is now safe. We will all get through this together. OH..! I’ve forgotten. I’ll also focus on enrolling her to a schoo-”</p>
<p>“No, I can do that. You asked me to take a break on my document. I can handle find a close school for today.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Charlie.”</p>
<p>Mel wrapped her arms around Charlie, Charlie followed with his Left arm to pat Mel’s back gently.</p>
<p>Coraline moved her ear away from the door after listening to a small part of Mel and Charlie’s conversation</p>
<p>
  <i>Whatever they were fighting about, they stopped…<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <i>Tip Twelve, don’t let their height intimidate you… who wouldn't be intimidated by that? I really read this as a kid? Tip Thirteen when talking to a giantess, makes sure she picks you up so she can hear you better-<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Coraline, what are you reading?”</p>
<p>Coraline jumped to the sudden voice. Nearly falling out of bed, she moved the book so it’s hidden behind her back. “NOTHING. I mean, Nothing...I mean, the Magazine! Yes, the magazine you have given me…!” Coraline replied with the biggest grin she could muster. Mel gave a small smirk, clearly buying the act. “Oh? Which animal documentary was your favorite?”.</p>
<p>Coraline grew silent. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she moved her hand to reveal one of her childhood books that she read. Mel gave a small chuckle. “There aren't any animal documentaries anyway. It’s a magazine about art, gaming and, literature that you might like.”. Mel walked up to Coraline, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.</p>
<p>“Honey, you don’t have to be ashamed of your old interest… If you are. Promise me you will stay true to yourself?”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Mel gave Coraline a small departing hug before walking back to the door. “I’ll be out shopping all day so your father will watch over you. How was the um… the porridge?”</p>
<p>“It was actually pretty sweet. Did you add a lot of sugar to it?”</p>
<p>“I-I didn’t... It could have been made that way though. Anyway, I’m glad you enjoyed it. Whether you stay inside and read or go outside to explore, have fun and listen to your father.”</p>
<p>“I will, mom.”</p>
<p>Mel gave one last parting glance with a small smile then walked out the door, closing it gently behind her. For once, Coraline smiled as the door closed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>